


The demon inside of you

by PowerMuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin
Summary: I don't know what this is but if you read it you will find out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	The demon inside of you

Iwaizumi was different from the day he was born. But back then now one could tell that he was different from other children. His mother loved her son like he was a treasure. 

When Iwaizumi reached the age of 5 he could feel 2 small bumbs on top of his head. He asked his mother about them but she brushed it of and said that he probably hit his head somewhere.

By the time he reached 10 he could still feel the bumbs on his head. And they grew bigger. He tried to hide them in his hair. It's first worked but still, they kept on growing more and more. 

The other kids started to notice them two. They said that he has a disease. With that statement all the other children stopped playing together with him, because they didn't want to be sick like him. 

Back home he asked his mother what's wrong with him and why other children are scared of him. At that moment she knew what the problem is, but she didn't want to know the truth. 

She dragged Hajime to the doctor in town. He checked him up and down. Physically and mentally, Hajime was perfectly fine. Then he took a look at his head and noticed the bumbs.

"That's weird?" the doctor says.

"What is it?! Is something wrong with him?!" his mother asks out of panic.

"Those bumbs...". The doctor looked through a book. He turned page after page until he came to a stop. His expression changed into something terrified and shocked.

"This-" the doctor turned to Hajime.

"What is it?!" his mother asks again.

"GET HIM OUT!"the doctor screams at them. He took Hajime's arm and throwed him out of the front door. Hajime's mother ran to his side, to make sure he was Okey.

" DEMON! THIS BOY IS A DEMON! "the doctor screams. The people around them looked shocked and terrified at Hajime. Some of them screamed and ran of to hide. FROM Him! 

Hajime clung to his mother chest. His mother was only sitting still, frozen in place. She gave born to a demon. Her son was a DEMON. 

After a few moments guardians ran over to them and ripped Hajime out of the arms of his mother.

"Mum... HELP ME, PLEASE. Mum!" Hajime screamed as he was dragged of by the guardians. He looked into the face of his mother. She looked sad but also, DISAPPOINTED. Hajime felt tears running down his face, because his own mother wouldn't help him. The only person he trusted the most.

Hajime was throwned into the back of a carriage. Then the door was closed. Hajime breathed in for a second before running to the door. He grabbed it, but it didn't want to open.

"LET ME OUT!" he screams. He kicked the door, ran into it. Everything to open the fucking door, but it wouldn't move. He then felt onto the floor, because the carriage began to move.

Hajime didn't know we're it was driving. He only knew that it would be bad. He put both of his hands flat against the door and concentrated onto the door. He closed his eyes tightly. _Please open up. Please God hear my words and make the door open up. _

Out of nowhere the door flew away onto the ground. The guardians didn't seem to notice. Then Hajime jumped of the carriage and landed, hard, on the ground. He gasped at the impact, but the carriage drove away. 

Hajime laid there for minutes, trying to catch his breath, to understand what just happened. He the pushed himself off the ground with a flice and stood on shaky legs.

He looked around. Only forest. Only tree next to tree, with no sight off an town. He took a deep breath before he started walking. 

He didn't know where he walked but he just kept on walking. And walking. And walking. It felt like hours, days, weeks.

He only eat berry's or mushrooms he knew from the books he read at home. After a while he came to a stop. He was in the middle of a field.

It was not as big as the fields around his town, but still you couldn't see the end of it. The field was surrounded by trees. Hajime saw to his right site a small cave. He walked over to it and practically felt down onto the ground.

He has no more power to keep walking. But he didn't need to he thought. He is probably far enough away from any town. He then closed his eyes and felt asleep.

* * *

Iwaizumi was now 18 years old and began to live on the field. He also found out that he can use magic. Either to built things, like his small house or to create a barrier around the field.

The barrier is there for not letting in normal humans. Only 'magic people' can pass through it.

After a while he came up with the idea to built a bigger house. He bui2a castle. It was not as big as the ones back in his town, but it was still big enough for more peoples too live in. 

One day when he was working in the living room he heard voices outside the door. Hajime stood up and walked to the front door. He used his magic to look through the door without opening it. 

He saw two males around his age standing there. One of them has flat, strawberry colered hair while the other had black, messy curls on top of his head. Hajime listened to their conversation.

"Should we really knock here? It do2look like someone's living here anyway Makki" one male said.

"Oh please Matsun. Do you really think an castle like this would stand so perfectly after a thousand years, hmmm?" Makki says to Matsun.

"Well, whatever. I will go my own way then." Matsun said, turned around and starts walking away.

"Wha-hey... wait for me!" Makki screamed and ran after Matsun. But then Iwaizumi opened the door. The sound of the doors banging against the walls took both of the boys attantion.

"No don't leave, please!" Iwaizumi said with a loud voice. Makki looked at him befor e turning to Matsun.

"See. I told you that someone would live their!".

"Okey Okey. You were right and I was wrong."

Matsun then stepped forwards and looked at Iwaizumi. 

"So...whats your name?"

"My name is Iwaizumi... Hajime. And yours...?"

"Oh my name is Matsukawa Issei ...and this is Hanamaki Takahiro."

Iwaizumi looked at them. He couldn't believe it. After so many years of begin alon he finally meets people who talk to him and not getting scared of him. The must be special too. WAIT?!

"How did you got through my barrier?!" Iwaizumi asked them.

Makii and Matsun looked at each other. "Well we just went through it. I mean you must be a magic person to right?" Makki asks.

"Of course why else could he have 'built' it?!" Matsun says while rolling his eyes.

"Excuse you!" Makki says to him.

"Well yeah I'm... A demon" Iwaizumi says and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that's good news because..." Matsun begins and put an arm around Iwiazumis shoulder, "... we both are demons too".

Iwaizumi was shocked. He couldn't believe it. He was not the only demon. He was not alone. Makki then putted his arm around the other shoulder of Iwaizumi.

"You know... I think this is the beginning of a new friendship. Dotn ya think Matsun?!". Iwaizumi only laughed and lead them inside of his house.

* * *

Today was Iwaizumi around 500 years old. He stopped counting at some point because, well, a demon lives long.

Makki, Mastun and him became best friends. Together they go out for hunts. They play games together and made the big house feel so full. 

He also helped these two found out that they are in love with each other. They were so obvious with each other that it annoyed Iwaizumi. 

Tooday Iwaizumi went out for hunting this morning. When he came back home he put the dead animel on the ground at took of his jacket. 

He then felt something, not magical, touching the barrier. Iwaizumi eyes turned red. Have the humans found them and came to kill them. He went outside to look for the none magic creature. 

He made himself unvisibel and looked around. He then spotted a person with a basket in his hands. He flew to the person to look at it.

He stood in front of what seems to be a woman. The woman looked around herself before lowering the basket onto the ground, in front of Iwaizumis barrier. The woman then walked into the forest again. Iwaizumi followed her with his eyes until he couldn't see her anymore. 

His attention was then on the basket. _Why would she put a basket out here. Is this a trick of the humans. If theirs food inside of it, it is properly poised. _

He stretched out one hand. He wanted to blew the basket away with his magic. But he was cut of by a sharp cry. Iwaizumi lowered his hand and frowned. _Did the basket just cried? _

Then came another cry out of the basket. Iwaizumi crouched down and opened the basket to look whats inside of it.

Inside of it was. A BABY. Iwaizumi didn't know why a mother would leave her own baby out here, in the middle of the forest.

The baby cried again. Iwaizumi patted the top of the head and it stops crying. It opens his eyes. Iwaizumis emerald green eyes meet hazelnut brown eyes. The baby looked at him with his big eyes. 

Iwaizumi put his hand on one of it cheeks and the baby smiled at him. It kinda makes Iwaizumis chest swell. He the tickled the belly of the baby and it starts laughing. _Its cute! _

"Is that a baby?!" Makki asks over one of his shoulder. Iwaizumi looked at him dumbfolded.

"No. I think it's shit" he says at Makki who looked at him with an unimpressed face.

"Dumd question, dumb answer, Makki" he says.

"But it must be magic if it gets through the barrier?" Matsun says overr his other shoulder. Iwaizumi sighs before standing up.

"Well whatever the baby is. It's magical". He then picked up the basket and took it inside of the house.

"You sure you wmat to keep the baby. What if his or her mother is looking for it?" Makki asks him.

"Well I guess I saw his mother. She just put it onto the ground and left. So I guess he is not missed by someone" Iwaizumis says.

"Oh poor little one" Matsun says with a sweet voice. He patted the head of the baby.

"Do we keep him?" Mastun asks Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi put one hand on his head and let out a annoyed sigh.

"Well we can't leave him outside so I guess we need to keep him".

"Oh don't worry. We will take care of you, little boy or girl. You are a good one aren't you. Yes you are!" Makki says to the baby with a weird voice. Iwaizumi gringed. Well as long as the baby doesn't make trouble it should be fine.

"How old do you think the baby is? Or when is it's birthday?!" Makki asks. 

"Well.... what date is today?" Matsun asks. 

"20.07.,why?". 

Matsun clapped his hands. "Well then... the baby's birthday is today. So he or she is 1 year old". 

* * *

In the end it turned out the baby was a boy. Thank God a girl would be hard to deal with. They named him Oikawa Tooru, or Makki to say with. He read the name in one of his books and thought it was fitting.

It also turned out that Oikawa was a demon as well. Iwaizumi noticed the little bumbs on top his head by the age of 5.

Now Oikawa was 8 years old and an annoying kid. He was load and always wanted attention from Iwaizumi. The problem was that he always wanted attention from him when he tried to sleep. 

Makki and Matsun also played with him but Oikawa always ended up by him. Oikawa aslo liked to sleep in the same bed with him.

It started by Oikawa having nightmares from one of the books Makki read him. Iwaizumi hitted him for that. But Iwaizumi didn't hate to cuddle up with Oikawa. It kinda calms him down.

At night time when Iwaizumi reads a book he heard a small knock on door. He looked at the door and watched it open. Then Oikawas small head poked inside of the room. 

"Hajime? Are you awake?" Oikawa asks. Iwaizumi laid the book on the bed.

"Yeah what is it Tooru?". Oikawa steeped inside and closed the door. He then made his way to his bed and climbed onto it. Iwaizumi saw that Oikawas eye are red.

"Did you cry? Did you have a nightmare again?" iwaizumi asks gently and patted his head. Oikawa nodded and hugged the pillow in his hands.

"Can I sleep here... by Hajime?" He asks with a sad voice. Hajime made space next to him and patted the space. Oikawa didn't waste time to make himself comfortable on the bed.

Iwaizumi watched him until Oikawa laid down. Oikawa put on of his hands on his t-shirt and clung to it. Iwaizumi took his book.

"Hajime... you won't die right?" Oikawa asks with a quite voice. Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He needs to read the book another time. He laid on one side, facing Oikawa.

He put one arm around his small waist and pulled him closer. Oikawa clung to his chest. 

" I will never die, Tooru. Okey. I will life as long as you want me to" he says and Oikawa nodded.

"Now go to sleep it was a long day" Iwaizumi kissed the top of his head before falling asleep with Oikawa in his arms.

* * *

All of them went out into the garden behind them. Iwaizumi writes something down while the other two played with the 12 year old Oikawa. 

After a few minutes he heard the other two sat down on the chairs at the table. 

"God, hom much energy does this kid have!" Matsun breathed out. Makki nodded and took a big sip of the water.

"When will you start playing with him Iwa" Makki pointed at him.

"After I finish this Okey. So please try to discrect him more". The both of them groaned before Makki turned to look into the garden.

He looked around to look for Oiakwa. But he couldn't see him. _Whers is he? _Makki thought.

"Ehm guys...?!" Iwaizumi and Matsun lokked at him.

"Where is... he?!". Iwaizumi jumped out of his chair and looked around. No Oiakwa in sight. He sprinted off befor Makki and Matsun could react.

Iwaizumi ran into the forest. He could smell Oikawas scent miles away. But right now he didn't smell anything. Iwaizumi panicked. Fuck where is he. 

Iwaizumi ran so fast, like his life depends on it. He then smelled the familiar scent. _Vanilia? Oikawa!_

Iwaizumi ran into the direction. And then came into the view of a small river. He then saw Oikawa at the edge of it, probably playing with the fishes. Iwaizumi ran to him and picked him up. Oikawa yelped.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT!" Iwaizumi screams at him. Oikawa looks at him.

"I just wanted to play with the fish's."he answered.

" BUT DON'T JUST RUN OF, UNDERSTOOD! "

" But you said I could play outside. I just di–"

" YEAH PLAY INSIDE IF THE BARRIER. NOT OUTSIDE OF IT. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! "

Iwaizumi cut himself of when he saw tears in Oikawas eyes. Behind him he heard Makki and Matsun steps. Iwaizumi lowered himself and Oikawa and hugged him close to his body. 

"I was scared that you were kidnapped!" Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa put his arms around his neck and sniffles.

"I'm sorry.... Hajime"

"Come on let's fo back guys. It will start raining soon" Matsun says and begins to walk.

Iwaizumi put Oikawa onto his back, giving him a piggyback ride. Oikawa feel asleep turing their walk. But at least he was safe. That's all what Iwaizumi wants.

* * *

Oikawa was now 18 years old. Iwaizumi still couldn't believe how fast the time went by. I'm mean he is 500 years old but Oikawas 18 years flew by like nothing. 

Oikawa was lean and had grown muscles over the years. He was not a 'bodybuilder' like Iwaizumi. But he wasn't weak.

Iwaizumi was amazed of how fast Oikawa learned to use magic. He needs to admit that Oikawa was WAY better them him. But he didn't say it outloud or else Oikawa would tease him for that. 

"So birthday boy. Who do you like your birthday so far?" Makki asks him with a teasing voice. Oikawa whined.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Makki!" Oikawas face turned slightly red and Makki and Matsun laughed.

But Oikawa missed Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi said to him that he needs to do something important and he needs to protect him. He then ran off into the forest. But still he didn't came back. 

After the day went over, Makki and Mastun said goodbye to them and left. Oikawa waited in the living room. The big clock ticked in the background. Then he heard the front door open. Next he saw Iwaizumi walking over too him. Now it was Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Iwaizumi looked at him befor e making his way over to him, sitting down in front of him. 

"Do you wanne go to bed to?" Iwaizumi asks him but Oikawa shakes his head. Then he walked over too Iwaizumi and sat down next to him and hugged one of his arms.

"I'm a big boy now, Hajime. I don't need to sleep at 20 pm.~"he purred and nuzzled Iwaizumi arm.

Oikawa was always wanted to touch Iwaizumi. He grew up with the touches of him, so you can't really blame him. Iwaizumi then stood up.

" Where are you going? "Oikawa asks and stands up to follow Iwaizumi. Together they made their way to his bedroom. In which Oikawa always selpt when he had a nightmare.

Iwaizumi laid down in his bed. Oikawa followed him and laid down next to him. 

" I'm going to sleep"Iwaizumi says to him and Oikawa pokes his cheek. Iwaizumi raised an eye brown.

" Boo. Are you an old men Hajime~".

" Compared to you. Yes! "Iwaizumi says and earns an slap on his chest from Oikawa.

" You know what I mean Hajime~"

"Let me sleep Tooru" he says with a rough and low voice. It sends shivers down Oikawas spine.

Oikawa hmpf-ed at him before turning his back to him. He nuzzled his face into the blanket. Ist smells like Iwaizumi.

Oikawa calms down at the scent of Iwaizumi. It helps him to calm down, to forget all the problems.

"Does Hajime not live me anymore?" he asks with a quiet voice. He then felt movement's behind him. Next he felt arms creeping around his waist, pulling him flush again iwaizumi strong chest.Iwaizumi kissed his neck and nuzzled his hair. 

"Of course I love you Tooru. Why shouldn't I?"

"You weren't their. The whole day you went out and missed my birthday. I didn't even got a present from you?" oikawa says with a hurt voice.

Iwaizumi chuckled into his ear. The kissed his neck again before moving to his cheek. 

"Sorry that I wasn't there. But I needed to go".

"Whats so important for you to miss out my birthday!" Oialwa says. He turns in Iwaizumi arms and glared at him. Iwaizumi leaned his forehead against his.

"There were humans near us."

Oikawa froze. Both of his hands clug immediately to Iwaizumi shirt. Oikawa patted the back of Oikawas head.

"I didn't want them to find us here. So I went for them".

"Is this why you smell like blood Hajime?" Oikawa asks with a shaky and quiet voice.

"Yeah. Sorry that I didn't told you. But I didn't want to worry you" Iwaizumi says and kissed his forehead.

Iwaizumi then heard a sniffle from Oikawa. Oikawa buried his head into Iwaizumi chest. 

"Hajime....You-you won't die...right..?" Oikawa asks between sniffles.

"No I will never die. I will not leave you behind, Okey, Tooru". Iwaizumi says and Oikawa nodded.

"I'm scared of losing you".

"You don't need to be scared. I will always be their for you if you need me."

Oikawa nodded his head. Iwaizumi hugged him closer and tries to calm him down. After a few minutes Oikawa slowly begins to calm down. Iwaizumi pulled away to look Oikawa in the face. He grabbed Oikawas face in both of his hands.

" Should I make you forget all of the bad things, Tooru?" he asks with a deep and gently voice.

Oikawa hands clung to both of his wrists. 

"Yes..... please, hajime..." He whispered at him.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa. Oikawa whined at the contact. Iwaizumi and him kissed and touched each other before but still it felt so overwhelming to be touched by his Hajime. 

Iwaizumi laid Oikawa onto his back and climbed on top of him. They freed each other from their clothes until they were both naked. 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa chest and started to lick at on of his nipples. Oikawas back arched of a gasp. One of Iwazumis ahdn moved to tease the other nipple, stimulating both of his nipples. Oikawa whiend and ptu his hands into Iwazumis hair. 

"Ha-Hajime...." he gasped. Iwaizumi groaned only and moved lower. He then let go of his nipples and plaved bith of his hands at his hips.

Iwaizumi then took Oikawas now hard cock into his mouth. Oikawa throwed his head back and thighten his grip at Iwazumis hair. 

" Fuck,.... Hajime, please...."

Iwaizumi licked Oikawas dick up and down, making it nicely wet. One hand moved to Oikawas mouth and holding 3 fingers out. Oikawa took them into his mouth and moaned around them. 

He licked and sucked on them, as the thought it would be Hajimes dick. Iwaizumi then pulled his fingers out of his mouth and let go if his dick.

Ouakwa whined at the loss of friction adn Iwaizumi chuckled at that. It was kinda Oikawa pouted at him and Iwaizumi kissed it away.

He then put one finger inside of Oikawa, who broke the kiss and turning his head to one side an gasped. He gasped bith of Iwaizumis shoulder and drugged his long fingernails into his skin. 

"You taking my fingers so good, Tooru. It's like you were made for them, hmmm. Don't you think my dear?" Iwaizumi breathed deeply into his ear and Oikawa moaned and nodded.

"Yes you are. We both know it" Iwaizumi says before putting the third finger inside of Oikawa. Oikawa whined as he felt the fingers mocking in and out of him.

Then Iwaizumi rubbed that one spot that made him see stars. Oikawa moaned and throwed his head back, his feet digging into the mattress. 

"FUCK,..... HAJIME, YES...!" oikawa moaned out load.

Iwaizumi kissed his cheek. 

"Should a young boy like you have such a filthy mouth?" Iwaizumi teased and rubbed the spot over and over again. Oikawa whined and iwaizumi knew by the way he was clenching around his fingers he was close.

But before Oikawa could come he pulled his fingers out. Ouakwa whined and Iwaizumi a shushed him. Iwaizumi lubed his own fully erect dick up and lead it up. Then he slowly started to put it in.

Ouakwa moaned and gasped at his back, leaving nice marks all over it. Once Iwaizumi bottomed out he kissed Ouakwa tears away and waited for Ouakwa to get used to it. 

"Okey.... You-can move..." he gasped out. Iwaizumi pulled out and the slipped back in. Ouakwa mewled at the friction.

Iwazumi moved in and out in an steady beat. But Ouakwa wanted more, needed more. 

"Please.... Ha-fuck hajime please..... Harder, faster.. Please!!" he moaned. Iwazumi obeyed and started to thrusts hard and faster into him leaving Ouakwa gasping for air.

The only sound that were heard are the sound of skin slapping on skin and the moaning and groaning from both if them.

Iwaizumi then pulled out of him, leaving Oikawa whining before, whether roughly, turning oikawa around and thrusting back into him.

Oikawa moaned into the pillows and gasped at them. Iwazumi groaned above him and trusted into him faster. He then let go of Oikawas hips and gribbed with each hand one horn of Oikawa and lifted him up. 

"GOD, NO NO NO HAJIME.... I-I CAN'T...!" oikawa screamed out. His horns were super sensitive that Iwazumi did made him come one time from only stimulating them.

"Why should I stop! You like it don't you. They are so sensitive its kinda cute you know, Tooru" he groaned it o one of Oikawas ear.

Iwazumi angled his hips and his dick brushed over Oikawas prostate. Oikawa moaned in an endless chant. The only thing he said was his name. HAJIME.

Iwazumi then felt Oikawa a thighten around him. Iwazumi groaned. His thrust grew sloppy and he then came with a groan and Oikawa with a moan.

Iwazumi still thrusted in and out of him. Then stilled. They both breathed heavy. Iwazumis hands still held his horns. He then rubbed them up and down, feeling Oikawa shiver underneath him.

Oikawas hands tried to reach out but he was to sensitive to move. Iwazumi the licked and sucked on them graining a moan from Oikawa. 

"Pleas I can't anymore... Hajime.." he moaned out weakly but Iwazumi didn't listen. He began to rock his hips his dixk still inside Oikawa. He whined and gasped and felt himself growing hard again.

Iwaizumi licked an sucked before moving one hand down and pumping his cock. Oikawaa gasped and iwaizumis also hard dick by now brushed agsint his prostate.

It didn't take them long for coming again. This time iwaizumi pulled out and laid behind Oikawa on his side. He brushed Oikawas hair out of his face.

He kissed his neck from behind and heard Oikawa groan. He chuckled before rabbing the blanket and threw it over the both off them. He hugged Oikawa to his chest and listened to the snoring of Oikawa.

"Goodnight Tooru" he says before closing his eyes and fall asleep as well. 


End file.
